


社畜最大的特征不就是睡眠不足吗

by liliamt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 自用存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Kudos: 2





	社畜最大的特征不就是睡眠不足吗

哇，鸣人你最近是不是忘了在上班的时候关仙人模式啊？  
早晨九点刚过一分，鹿丸就抱着一叠新的卷轴门也没敲就走进去，进门就看到七代火影撑着下巴摆出一副鹿代昨晚看的E*A里的眼镜司令的姿势，除了他没带眼镜和干干净净的下巴以外。  
啊？鹿丸你刚刚说什么？  
我说你的黑眼圈重得都能让佐井蘸着毛笔画一幅女儿节上木叶图了，鹿丸把卷轴稳稳地放在矮桌上，虽然他刚才想说的是其实鸣人你睁着眼睛睡着了吧。  
鸣人尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，他当然不能说昨天佐助终于回家了，让他夜不能寐。  
昨天的七代目火影人坐在办公室，心早就化作一只金色小鸟飞到日思夜想的对象的肩膀上，鸣人一边转着椅子一边想着今晚去哪吃饭，人是铁饭是钢，佐助在外奔波没吃上几顿正经的饭，鸣人有一次问他上次吃了什么，正在神游天外看着路边小野猫蹭鼻子的佐助好像说了一句两天前也不记得了，鸣人就知道必须把好好吃饭这件事提上日程。  
所以他在上班期间偷偷摸鱼查阅木叶最新的餐厅，排除掉最甜的菜系，他看中了一家新开的，好评最多的餐厅，甚至还动用影分身来抢座位。  
仿佛是天助鸣人，今天居然少有的按时按点下班了，当他怀着喜滋滋的心情下班回到家里准备挑一套最好的衣服在村口迎接佐助，却发现佐助站在阳台上，一副心情很好的样子给那几盆小番茄浇水，种子是鸣人买的，土也是鸣人偷偷在井野家后院刨的地下三米氮磷钾好土，平时佐助不在家，他把这三株小番茄当作情感寄托，借物思人。佐助在line上让他发几张小番茄长势图，他忙不迭就打开美颜滤镜对着生长茂盛叶片饱满挺拔的小番茄选取最佳角度连拍五张，佐助看了以后回了他一个轻松熊ok，鸣人看着他和佐助的聊天记录傻笑，邻居小孩看了都害怕哭了。站在夕阳里的佐助和小番茄一样好看，啊，番茄，鸣人在心里感谢这三株小番茄。  
意识到鸣人回来后，佐助放下黄色的向日葵小水壶，冲他露出了在宇智波式表情里最为放松的一个微笑。鸣人把钥匙一扔就用跑的将佐助紧紧抱在怀里，他鼻子贴在他的头发上，深深嗅着佐助的味道，佐助的身上是带着不属于木叶的风和雨水的气味，真好，他一刻也不愿意离开他的佐助。他慢慢地喊着佐助的名字，用鼻子磨蹭着他脖子和下颌相连的地方，佐助在他像孩子撒娇似的动作下笑了。吊车尾你摸起来胖了一点，他小声说，不过抱起来手感很好。  
怎么连佐助也这么说？鸣人扁扁嘴，想尽快跳过这个话题就急切地去寻找佐助的嘴唇。但脸颊却被笑着凝视他的恋人捉住了，鸣人鼓起的脸颊好像一只充满气的河豚，佐助看了笑容在脸上绽放地更大。喂喂，佐助别再开我玩笑了……唔，不等鸣人把抱怨吐出口他便咬住了鸣人的嘴角。  
佐助等等啊我说，你不饿吗，我在木叶新开的那家餐厅订了位置，我很早就想和你一起去了，这还是我抽空用影分身才抢到的位置，不去怪可惜的……唔。  
七代火影喋喋不休的嘴很快就被另外两片柔软温热的事物堵住了，鸣人脑内那张写得密密麻麻的日程表以光速被自己撕碎了，去他的餐厅，餐厅哪有老婆的香吻重要。他和佐助拥抱着，跌跌撞撞栽进沙发里，在被亲得情迷意乱的时候他想起他和佐助还不算太糟的正是接吻。

相互暗恋终于挑明那天，哦，其实也不能说是暗恋，好像全村人都知道他明恋佐助，爱火熊熊熏得人眼泪直流的程度。他站在佐助病房的门口看着美丽的医疗班忍者姐姐给佐助的左胳膊换上新的绷带，他才意识到这是他十几岁之后第一次如此认真地打量佐助，好近啊，连佐助垂下的头发丝都能看清楚，连他瞪着我时眉毛蹙起来的小动作都能看清。啊不对，我有更重要的事，鸣人挥散脑内那些杂七杂八的想法，在医忍姐姐离开后几乎是用蹭的走到了佐助面前。  
佐助你的胳膊……还痛不痛？一出口他就开始后悔，他在住院躺在床上其间和隔壁腰间盘突出的老大爷看墙上的电视里播放的婚恋节目，终于想通了过去自己一口一个偷摸大鸡的行为是多么符合当代直男语言艺术，看着女嘉宾声泪俱下控诉她的男友多么像根木头，他像是被千鸟劈了一样恍然大悟，但恍然大悟归恍然大悟，一开口还是一秒破功。  
佐助哼了一声，鸣人便把这声当作允许他坐在他身边的信号，两人相安无事地看着窗外浮动的云彩看了五分钟。他的眼珠不安分地转来转去想要打破这稍微有点尴尬的状态，就像三流言情里的情节一样他侧过头的同时佐助也靠了过来，难道那年在忍者学校的第一天要在此刻重演吗。  
他在心里想自己算是栽在这两片柔软的嘴唇上了，无论是少年时莽撞时的意外还是现在动了情的亲吻，佐助的手臂攀上他的肩膀为了加深这个意料之内的吻那样。鸣人在心里想，算了算了去他的婚恋节目，婚恋节目也没给我出主意暗恋对象突然问我是怎么一回事啊，但他依然欣然接收了这个混着药水气息的吻。  
单手真的好不方便啊，他搂住佐助削瘦的肩膀时想，这和亲热攻略里说的不一样啊，亲的时候一只手搂住怀中佳人，另一只手是不是得干点别的什么比如撩头发摸耳朵啊啥的，不过这是硬件问题限制，鸣人单手保持平衡都困难就别想那些高难度的了。俩人亲着亲着就觉得坐着亲太耗体力了，也是从大战劫后余生那几个小时仿佛度过一生般漫长的人了，最后还是佐助拉着他的领子把他拽下来，从坐着变成躺着。  
鸣人看着佐助近在咫尺的俊秀脸庞，他的脸上还有几道四忍大战时无意间擦伤时结的痂，心里的一腔柔情都化成了手足无措，我以前怎么没发现自己的竹马竹马变得这么……这么……鸣人越想越是羞愧，他好像还是那个灰头土脸的傻小子，越是羞愧就越是往人怀里钻，不敢看那双幽深的黑眼睛，近到鼻子贴着佐助的胸膛，佐助用右手揽住他，也安静地把下巴搁在他的头顶。  
真安静啊，他听到佐助说话了，这可不像你啊吊车尾的。  
不知道是对那句尾音上扬的吊车尾有了反应还是觉得上一个因为背疼而中断的吻太可惜了，鸣人仰起头就想亲和自己的距离不超过十厘米的下巴颏，结果因为是连新手村还没出的恋爱豆芽菜的俩人头顶碰下巴，疼得在床上哀哀叹气，还怕声音太大引来八卦无比的医忍。  
给我下去。被捂着鼻子和下巴的青梅竹马一脚踹在大腿上的鸣人想，好，果然这是佐助，脾气上来了不是一两句漂亮话对付的过去的人。可是他还惦记着刚才那个绵长温柔的亲吻，扭扭捏捏地不肯从佐助的病床上离开，便使出上至师奶下至萝莉的大杀器狗狗眼直直盯着满脸嫌弃的青梅竹马佐助，只不过佐助不是萝莉也不是师奶，对他的卡姿兰大眼睛彻底免疫，想想也是，被这双眼睛盯了十几年了，都说眼睛是心灵的窗户，鸣人这扇窗户里想的啥他还不是一清二楚吗。

不知道其他人正儿八经的初吻里记忆鲜明的东西会有什么，鸣人对那天傍晚窗外少见的嫣红的晚霞的记忆已经一点不剩了，留在头脑中的只剩下一些声音，他和佐助的亲吻像是留住了许多的声音，比如佐助试图躲开他的舌头进一步入侵时衣服和床单摩擦的窸窣声，他和佐助贴近时能听清彼此强烈鼓动的心跳还有查房的医疗班忍者意味深长的咳嗽声。  
第二天来看望他的小樱的眼神都变了，他偷偷瞄了一眼小樱在口袋里攥紧的拳头，单手奉上丁次送给他的布丁。

好，回忆到此结束，所以是谁把过去那个接吻时舌头都是僵硬的佐助偷走了啊？鸣人一边被亲得头晕目眩上不来气，一边在心里胡思乱想，虽然成熟的佐助也不错。他隔着佐助的衬衣摩挲着他劲瘦的腰，手掌和佐助只有一层薄薄的布料，热力透过那层衣物紧紧攀附着他的皮肤，很快连他的小鸣人也兴奋了起来。感觉到了两人贴近的地方有异样的佐助暂时离开鸣人的嘴唇，他支起身体，用让鸣人丢盔卸甲的眼神瞥了他一眼。  
你硬得好快，他的右手慢慢移了下去，拉开了鸣人的裤子拉链。  
到、到底是因为谁啊？明知到这时候的鸣人依然不忘嘴上逞强，当看到蜕下的裤子里自己穿的那条上面画着心型的内裤时，他的脸一阵红一阵白。佐助轻笑了一声，他隔着鸣人的内裤摁着鸣人的阴茎，鸣人没撑到五秒钟内裤前面就湿了一小片，他不能说是刚才佐助的那声笑让他更硬了。佐助剥下他的内裤，将嘴唇贴在他的阴茎上，缺少了一只手臂的支撑的缘故，佐助双腿分开跪在鸣人腿间，用那只完好的手将颊侧的头发撩至耳后，接着扶住了他的阴茎，用手指轻柔地按着他的茎身，舌头和嘴唇吸吮着他的前端。  
他到底在哪学的这些啊？鸣人面红耳赤，就差耳朵里冒出蒸汽了，他连眼睛都不敢低下去面对正仰起脸凝视着他的佐助，那双眼睛其中平时毫无波动，就像一池子墨黑的水，此刻因为彼此之间旖旎的气氛其中流转着明亮的光芒，鸣人自觉都老夫老夫了，但看到佐助明亮的眼睛还是一个汤不牢。  
他火急火燎地脱掉碍事的外套，连带着还想伸手解开佐助的衣服扣子，可是那些扣子系得太过于稳妥，他怎么也解不开，只好急匆匆地把人裤子褪到小腿下，几乎是肌肉记忆把润滑油淋了一手，让佐助背对着他。双方都对这种有助于身心健康的活动了然于心，当鸣人的阴茎埋进去后，他急不可耐地动了起来，大概也是这种姿势的原因，佐助背对着自己因为他的动作而耸起的肩胛骨的风景实在是独好，让他很快就射了出来，射出来他才意识到因为太激动竟然忘了戴套，但佐助这一次并没有介意，他扬起脖颈来保持着鸣人还在他身体里的姿势和他接吻，本来就因为高潮而黏黏糊糊的大脑彻底融化在佐助高热的口腔里，鸣人恍恍惚惚地想，下次再买安全套吧。  
他抱着佐助，把脑袋埋人家脖颈里又是亲又是闻，使出全身力气来撒娇缠着佐助，其中之意就是佐助我们再做一次吧这次让我好好看着你，说着就伸手抚慰着佐助的分身。  
下次可别像刚才一样那么快，佐助懒洋洋地搓着鸣人的耳朵，用半开玩笑的语气调侃鸣人，这句话把鸣人说得耳朵到脖子都像烧了起来那样滚烫，看着他低着头满脸通红也很有意思。  
第二次进入比第一次容易得多，鸣人很快就找到了让两人都舒服的地方，不费多少力气就让佐助射了出来，两人抱在一起亲亲鼻子亲亲耳朵，鸣人觉得满意又困倦，只想抱着佐助一觉睡到天明。可是佐助摁住他准备搂搂抱抱的双手，让自己坐到了鸣人的大腿上。感觉到佐助身下那柔软的部分挨着自己大腿根鸣人尽管已经射了两次，他还是立刻就硬了起来，还有什么能比主动的佐助能让人精虫上脑，不顾第二天的工作还想来一发呢。不过三次刚好，毕竟他和佐助不一样，七代火影任职后做过的活动量最大的任务就是上次下班回家从树上逮下邻居老婆婆养的黑猫，那只黑猫被他捉了还不乖乖就范，幸好鸣人之前战斗留下来的条件反射还在，不然脸上就又多了几条“胡须”。因为工作繁忙，连抽空撸九喇嘛的大耳朵的闲情逸致都没有了，哪像佐助平日里一直外宿练就的体力持久。鸣人上次还在办公室惆怅地拍了拍自己的肚子，一脸愁容地思考再这么坐在这里，腹肌迟早从八块变一块，不知为何路过的小樱还心情很好地朝他吹冷风：鸣人你少吃点叉烧面就没这种担忧了。你听听这说的什么话。

——

第几次了，鸣人头晕目眩地想，他觉得自己刚才可能累得睡着了，然而一睁开眼就看到佐助骑在他的胯骨上，正要把他的小鸣人放进身体里，等等等等，鸣人吓得舌头开始打弯儿，等等等等佐助，我明天还要上班，你不知道鹿丸每天给我布置的任务……等等，本来只是想温存一次就你枕着我的胳膊我摸着你的头发彻夜长谈，好吧，不用彻夜也可以，毕竟好久没见了，连数对方修长精练的身体上多出的疤痕也是一种情趣，可怎么就变成这样了呢。鸣人不得不承认佐助来主导确实很爽，自己不用动，一抬眼还能看到平时难以见到的光景，只是看着他下面就硬得出水。  
但好像每次他的佐助来之不易的温存都是以他被佐助亲得天旋地转连名字都忘了为开始和最后他被榨干在床上气喘吁吁为结束，自己的青梅竹马看似禁欲，平时的衣服连多一截手腕都不愿意露，包裹得严严实实，做事以节能优先，多余的精力用来和自己床上打架。这不是和小时候没什么两样吗，鸣人欲哭无泪，小时候还好，只是打架，顶多肩膀啊膝盖啊上面多几块淤青，现在不一样了。但是最恐怖的不是他被榨干，而是第二天他还要按时上班，九点过一秒就要扣他公资，鹿丸还在他耳边每天抱怨预算不够，东边下水道又堵了，鸣人想了半天下水道堵了和他的工资有什么关系，他好像是工资拿得最少的那个，木叶丸的工资条都比他长。然而无论是多么枯燥的工作，看着密密麻麻字迹宛如小狗爪子划拉的卷轴，他的思绪都不由自主飘到昨夜和佐助翻云覆雨，他的小鸣人就会适时地刺痛一下提醒他最后是怎么在佐助的怀抱里哭喊求饶，而他的对象只是带着他永远也无法参透的笑容分开双腿，骑到他身上，他的小鸣人就像巴普洛夫的小狗，只要佐助一俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇就即使不想硬也得硬。每到这个时候鸣人被撩拨得恨不得使用仙人模式和佐助不分日夜地孕育爱的结晶，他的鸡儿也不允许，到最后都是他什么也射不出来，佐助用三年后修行归来重逢时的眼神看着他，好像被佐助再瞪几眼他还能射出点什么，可事实就是他的阴茎疼得不行，但快感还是如潮水一波又一波涌来，只好惨兮兮地求佐助放他一马。躺在床上如同刚和其他尾兽互搏后的鸣人觉得要赶紧去妙木村请教长老一下有没有让他的同居夜生活和谐一点的偏方了。但是此刻一侧头就能看到躺在他身边的佐助，伸出手就能将那肩膀拥入怀中，鸣人就什么也不再想了，他把嘴唇贴在佐助的额头上，用只有他们二人能听见的声音说，好好睡一觉吧。

他可能是史上第一个被对象搞得下不来床的火影，第二天的清晨鸣人一边摁着自己的腰，一边匆匆忙忙披上衣服洗漱，不忘在仍在睡眠中的佐助额头上小心翼翼地挨了一下  
看到玄关的柜子上放的记事本，七代火影把昨天被自己撕碎的理智拼起来，想起了比订餐厅更重要的一件事，前后在宣传单和网页上斟酌了一个月有余的戒指款式，上周也敲定了，明天是取实物的日子，虽然戒指在他和佐助眼里不过是彼此关系的另一种象征，不过他不介意给手指上套上这么个小玩意儿。毕竟，两只戒指要比背负在他和佐助肩上十几年来的命运要轻得多。


End file.
